theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. AMP
Mrs. AngerManagementProblems, or Mrs. AMP, is a character in TARS. She is a science teacher that teaches various TARS characters. She features prominentaly in School Comics and stories, and rarely appears in non school comics. About Mrs. AMP usually starts off as a nice teacher until she sees something like a paper airplane. Then she gets really angry. Her students usually disrupt class and Miss Robot may bullzode a wall to say hello. Relationships Kirby "KIRBY, Why'd you break my solenoid?" Mrs. AMP HATES Kirby. Kirby is her least favorite student. Kirby often causes mischief more than any other student, and he NEVER does his homework. He also breaks her solenoids, pulls the fire alarm, starts lockdowns, and says the rock cycle is stupid, because rocks don't move. The teacher is fed up with kirby and once got a restraining order against him. Dyna Blade "I swear to god if you light the school on fire with that..." -Mrs. AMP "LIGHT THE SCHOOL ON FIRE? OKAY!" -Dyna Blade Dyna Blade annoys the teacher the same way Kirby does. However, the teacher hates Kirby more. Dyna Blade does the same things as Kirby, and the teacher hates her for the same reasons. Miss Robot "Miss Robot, stop getting hacked!" While Mrs. AMP does not like some teachers, she absolutley hates Miss Robot. When Miss Robot was first revealed, Mrs. AMP liked it. However, after MissRobotHacking.com became a thing, Mrs. AMP started to hate Miss Robot. Miss Robot always gets hacked to do bad things. She commonly exhibits behaviors that Kirby would do. Miss AMP wants to get rid of Miss Robot. Appearances *Comic 77 *Comic 84 *Comic 91 *Comic 95 *Comic 96 *Comic 97 *Comic 100 *Comic 102 *The Alien Comes to School UNFINISHED SMSB Mrs. AMP is a character in SMSB. Stupidstar Saga Mrs. AMP is the penulmante boss in Stupidstar Saga, fought at the end of the CORE. She fights the kirbies because they were ditching school.After the fight, Miss Robot throws the Dark Jewel at Mrs. AMP, releasing Dark Kirby. Mrs. AMP is the last boss to use the standard boss theme, and has the highest HP in the game. A stronger version of her can be fought later in the battle gauntlet. Attacks Mrs. AMP throws a solenoid at a kirby that must be jumped over. Mrs. AMP runs up to whack the kirby with a ruler. Must be hammered back Mrs. AMP throws a desk at a kirby that must be hammered back. Mrs. AMP throws a pencil boomerang. Must be jumped over. After one jumps over, the pencil turns around to hit the other Kirby. Mrs. AMP turns into a dragon and chases the kirbies. The Kirbies must jump over the fireballs. Gallery WIN 20150918 154309.JPG|Mrs. AMP WIN 20150919 012029.JPG|Mrs. AngerManagementProblems finding out that the class took the day off on Labor Day. WIN 20150919 012008.JPG|Mrs. AMP finding out somebody replaced her anti bullying video to show her homeroom. WIN 20150919 012149.JPG|Mrs. AMP at the Garden of the Sky, trying to find a missing student. (Shadow Star) Blue Kirby Took my Answer Book.jpg|Blue Kirby took my Answer Book Mrs. AMP SMSB.jpg|Mrs. AMP's official SMSB artwork. AMPOriginal.jpg|Mrs. AMP's original appearance. Mrs._AngerManagementProblems.jpg Mrs._AMP.png ms amp I forgot to give you something.png|Recreation of Mrs. AMP's very first artwork. Trivia Mrs. AMP is the only character to have artwork that featured another character. Some time after her final name was decided, Poyo Ride expressed intrest in renaming her Mrs. Mental. Mrs. AMP is one of Poyo Rides favorite teachers from TARS, and actually feels like having her be in every year after the current year, whether she teaches the kirbys or not. In her first appearance, Mrs. AMP is wearing yellow instead of orange. (See Gallery) She likes Solenoids. She likes Solenoids a lot. They usually appear in school stories with Mrs. AMP. Of the three main school characters, Mrs. AMP was the only one who commonly appeared in The Red Spiral Comics, as Miss Robot appeared at least twice, and Kirby was absent. One day in skool Poyo Ride was drawing a comic during recess, which would later become the picture day comic. His friend, the one who founded GT alongside him saw the comic when only the first panel was made. He reconigzed Kirby, even though he is not a GT character, he claimed Mrs. AMP was Rosie and then Granny Torrelli. Poyo then explained how this was another series. His friend then said some other stuff and complaining to him how he made "another series." (Despite this, Poyo Ride has told him before he has another series with Kirbies before and he didn't really care) His friend then approved of Mrs. AMP as a GT character. *He also saw Miss Robot and a mention of Nurby's name once, and wanted those characters out of the series. Nurby and Miss Robot will not be in GT, but will stay in TARS. External Links http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._AMP Category:Teachers Category:Air ride group members Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:School Characters Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses